Endoscopes are well-known in the art and are flexible devices that are inserted into a natural body orifice such as the mouth or anus to provide visual and surgical access to portions of the upper and lower Gastro Intestinal (GI) tract. Endoscope accessible portions of the lower GI tract extend from the anus to the small intestine, and during this journey, the flexible endoscope must traverse a torturous convoluted path through the anus, the rectum, and through the large intestine to the ileocecal opening of the small intestine. The torturous path includes an “S” shaped passage through the rectosigmoid junction and the sigmoid colon, and around several larger than right angled bends of the splenic flexure and hepatic flexure. Additionally, in small bowel enteroscopy, an endoscope must traverse a large torturous convoluted path having multiple “S” shaped passages.
Before insertion of the endoscope, the patient is given drugs to purge fecal matter from the lower GI tract. Once emptied, the tubular walls of the large intestine can flatten or collapse together into a flattened tubular configuration. The collapsed intestines may inhibit passage of the flat face of the distal end of the endoscope, and the collapsed tissue can inhibit visualization by pressing against or near to a camera mounted within the flat face. To enhance the passage of the endoscope through the collapsed lower GI tract and to improve visualization, insufflation gas is routinely pumped into the patient's lower GI tract to expand and distend the collapsed tubular tissues. The expanded walls may improve visualization and reduce tissue contact with the flat face of the endoscope as it is pushed farther and farther into the insufflated lower GI tract. The distal portion of the endoscope is steerable, and the insufflated tissue can provide room for the surgeon to visually steer the endoscope through the path ahead.
The administration of insufflation gas to the lower GI tract can induce abdominal discomfort, and this has led to the common practice of using professional anesthesia providers to induce anesthesia to “knock-out” the patient. Additionally, insufflation gas may cause lengthening of anatomy and spontaneous perforation. Post surgical recovery times are provided to allow the patient to purge insufflation gas and to awaken from the anesthesia. CO2 gas control systems, CO2 tanks, and CO2 gas heaters have found their way into the operating room to provide CO2 as a insufflation gas. The CO2 gas is more readily absorbed through the patient's intestinal wall to reduce the post operative recovery time.